


Accept, Adapt, Overcome

by Flamant_Vert



Category: Undertale
Genre: Artistic OC, Just another self-insert falling in the underground, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Swearing, mutations, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamant_Vert/pseuds/Flamant_Vert
Summary: The whole atmosphere was snappish, like walking on a layer of ice that is too thin, heavy like the air before a thunderstorm. The smell of ozone has overtaken the crisp scent of winter.Like two planes of existence that should never touch, under any circumstance.And when the ice shattered, she fell through





	1. Torn Away

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that:
> 
> UNDERTALE belongs to TOBY FOX, our lord and saviour;  
> this is my first work in this fandom;  
> I am a huge nerd;
> 
> And I will add a handy-dandy little translation guide® in the end notes

 

“Faque tu comptais revenir vers quelle heure?” the young woman adjusted the cellphone on her ear

“Dans une demi-heure, j'pensais que, peut-être, si c'était possible tu pourrais...”

“Je m'en viens te chercher ma belle.”

“Merci m'man, j'te texte l'adresse. Je t'aime.”

“Je t'aime aussi ma cocotte. A plus.”

“À tantôt. Bye.”

“Bye.”

 

She hung up her phone and texted her mother her location, before leaning back on the Presse Café's brick wall, fidgeting with the many pins on her bag. She had taken to carrying  as many of her art supplies as her back and shoulders would allow: a large sketchbook, mechanical pencil and eraser, and a small ensemble of pens and markers, along with her phone, charger and earphones.

 

It's late, it's snowing, and the air is charged, practically crackling-

 

Literally.

 

The whole atmosphere was snappish, like walking on a layer of ice that is too thin, heavy like the air before a thunderstorm. The smell of ozone has overtaken the crisp scent of winter.

 

Like two planes of existence that should never touch, under any circumstance.

 

There is a crack in the wall.

 

'And if you knock this wall down, the crack would stay put...'

 

But the bricks aren't cracked.

 

'... because the crack isn't in the wall...'

'Where is it then?'

 

'Everywhere.'

 

The bricks aren't cracked.

The wall isn't cracked.

Reality is.

 

She takes a step away...

 

but it's already too late.

 

The ice has shattered.

 

And she fell through.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

*** You fall through the VOID**

 

It hurts...

 

“Maman?”

 

Voice muffled, sluggish moving

 

*** You called for help**

 

“Quelqu'un?”

 

 *** But** **nobody** **came**

 

“ _~~F01l0w m3~~... _ ”

  


Something caught her arm, causing her flesh and bone to both freeze and burn. Muscle and skin and bone unravelling into non-existence, painfully replaced by the surrounding darkness. Her insides felt numb, hollow, and yet, a cast iron weight sat in her chest.

 

 

_“ ~~I 4m s0rry, 8ut 7h3y n33d y0ur h3lp~~...” _

 

Her mouth opened without it existing.

 

Breathing without air.

 

Screaming without sound.

  


No

                          SPACE

 

NoTIME

 

      Only      E M P T I N E S S

  


She is gliding

floating

falling

failing

 

SOUL dragged across the void

 

-

\--

dark...

-

\--

-

darker...

\--

-

\--

-

_yet..._

 

Fading

 

fading

 

fadi-

 

**[RESET]**

 

waking

 

“Oh dear! Are you alright my child?”

 

 ~~S13EP~~...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> handy-dandy little translation guide®  
> \----
> 
> Faque tu comptais revenir vers quelle heure? => So when did you plan on coming back?
> 
> Dans une demi-heure, j'pensais que, peut-être, si c'était possible tu pourrais... => In half an hour, I thought that, maybe, if it was possible you could...
> 
> Je m'en viens te chercher ma belle. => I'm going to come and get you sweetie.
> 
> Merci m'man, j'te texte l'adresse. Je t'aime. => Thanks mom, I'm texting you the address. Love you.
> 
> Je t'aime aussi ma cocotte. A plus. => Love you too sweetie.
> 
> À tantôt. => See ya later.
> 
>  
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment, it gives me life!
> 
> sincerely,
> 
> Flamant-Vert


	2. Humbling Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC sleeps, panics and picks a name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> So this chapter may cause problem if panic attacks is a sensitive subject to you.
> 
> I'll try to warn you guys here if there's anything that might be triggering in the chapter

The next eternity was spent in and out of consciousness, barely even feeling the warm compress resting on her forehead, or the trickling liquid going down her throat that would sate her stomach in regular intervals.

 

The only feeling registered was of being held close, protected, of sitting in front of a warm fire after having spent the day outside, hot chocolate in hand and blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

 

But as time passed, her senses came back to her. She would recognize the soft firmness of the mattress she was laying upon. She could smell the cinnamon in the air and see the light dancing behind her eyelids. Soft footsteps came to her room every hours or so, and a warm hand rest on her forehead, a soft melody hummed somewhere to her left. Her tongue now tasting the warm broth her helper fed her.

  


She opened her eyes the next day.

 

And immediately regretted it.

  


After so long of being kept in the dark, the lamp on the nearby desk might as have been the  midday sun to her tired retinas. She winced and tried to shift with a grunt, but her stiffened limbs wouldn't let her move more than an inch.

 

The noise she made must have been louder than first anticipated, because a quick shuffling reached her door and entered the room. The mattress dipped a bit as an extra weight settled on it, a cheerful voice reached her ears:

 

“My child! You woke up! Oh no no no no! Please do not speak just yet.” the motherly voice shushed her when she tried to speak. “You have been asleep for three weeks now. You need to regain your strength before trying anything. Are you thirsty? Do you think you could manage drinking through a straw?”

 

a straw slips between her lips after a painful nod. She sips at the lukewarm liquid as the lady speaks.

 

“I found you laying at the beginning of the ruins, and wouldn't respond to both physical or Magical impulse. And your SOUL felt so dim... Oh my child, I was afraid you would fall down. I am so glad to see it shine.”

 

* _Oookay... sounds crazy but ok._

_*It's familiar though._

_*Wait..._

 

She chokes on her water as realization hit her, coughing out half of it, fingers twitching. One eye opens to purple and white robes. The figure flinches back, and the girl manages to see a flash of white fur. Both women lock eyes for a moment, information processing. Horizontal pupils, surrounded by maroon irises, resting into a rounded furred face topped by short blunt horns and long floppy ears. Her look is soft, comforting. Motherly even. Her muzzle stretches into a soft smile and her eyes crinkle a bit at the corners. “Greetings my child. My name is Toriel, and I am the caretaker of the ruins you fell into.”

 

_*What. The. Fuck?_

_*This isn't real_

_*She isn't real_

_*SHE CAN'T BE REAL!_

 

And yet, logic be damned, there at her bedside stood Toriel Dreemurr. The queen of all monsters. Goat-Mom. Whatever name you wanted to call her.

 

But that wasn't important.

No.

 

The important part was that she belonged in a video game. A retro-like video game. Pixelated sprites and all.

 

*** Seeing Toriel smiling down at you fills you with DISBELIEF**

 

The monster is speaking again, and her expression is slowly shifting into one of worry. Her hand comes back to rest on the human's forehead for a second before she moves towards the end of the bed and start massaging her feet and legs through the sheets, restarting the blood flow and relaxing the tense muscles.

 

“I know you are scared my child, falling in a world you know nothing about, but I will take care of you. Now you seem to be older, but worry not, you can still stay with me, and I will show you the way around the Ruins. Everything will be alright my child.” Maroon eyes meets hers “ Rest now. And worry not, for I will take care of you...”

 

* * *

 

 

She woke again some time later, alone in her room. Her body seemed to listen when she willed her toes and fingers to flex, her right arm being the only limb to remain unresponsive. She sat up, ever so slowly, her legs crawling towards the edge of the bed. She half pushed, half slid off the mattress, falling to the floor with a dull _Thunk_ and a small shriek. Landing on her side with a gasp, her eyes opened to a dark, black thing. A dark, black thing covering her right arm, a dark black thing covering her right arm with a fine crack on top of it, leaking a soft turquoise light.

 

She would have screamed if it didn't feel like a full grown cat sat in her throat.

 

Toriel ran in to find her like that, laying on the ground and staring owlishly at her arm. The Boss monster hurried to the young woman's side and carried her back onto the bed. Her clawed hand brushing some hair back behind the human's ear;

 

“My child? My child, are you alright?”

 

“My, my a-arm... What happened to my arm?” Toriel gathered her close.

 

“There is nothing wrong my child,” she whispered “It has simply changed to accept your magic. It has happened before.”

 

“I don't have magic,” she met the monster's eyes,“no magic where I'm from.”

 

Toriel's eyes widened in surprise “My child, surely there must be some magic left on the surface?”

 

“I-I don't kn-know! I don't know anymore! I don't understand! Why am I here? Why me? Why is my arm like that? Why-”

 

She jumped when Toriel raised a hand, wiping a tear from her cheek. She tore her gaze away from her arm, looking into the monster’s eyes once more. Her functional hand was holding Toriel’s sleeve in a vice grip, knuckles hurting from the strain.

  


*What’s wrong with me? What happened?My arm...Whatis goingon?Idontknowsomethingiswrongishouldntbeherenononononononoitsallanightmareimgoingtowakeupanditwillbejustabaddreameverythingisalrightcomeongetagrip-

  


“My child?”

 

Her attention snapped to Toriel as she released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. The monster hummed.

 

“We should probably start with little steps. What is your name? Is there any way you wish to be called?”

  


*My name?

*This world probably already has a ‘Me’ in it

*But many people share the same name…

*It seems wrong

*Something similar?

  


“Kit. Hum, Tremblay. Call me-call me Kit.”

  


*Kit.

*Kit sounds okay

*It sounds nice

 

“Kit is a perfect name my child.” Toriel smiled, “I am sure you will grow to love it too.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

*So she knows

 

“And… I’ll try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hum... Hi! I'm Kit! Flamant asked me to do one of those end-notes thignies. So hum... Feel free to leave a kudo or a comment, she told me it helps her get better as a writer. More like it makes her day if you ask me... 
> 
> And about the update schedule... There isn't one really. Flamant is really disorganized and writing really come and goes with her mood.
> 
> OH! and also, if you want to find Us on Tumblr, just copy-paste: https://flamand-vert.tumblr.com/ . Yeah, Flamand with a 'd'. Because My author can't French for shit. *HEY!* We mostly reblog Undertale and Doctor Who stuff, but once in a blue moon you might see some of our art and UT (and AU) comics! and who knows, maybe Flamant might give me a face one day!
> 
> So... I guess that's all for now. My cue cards aren't telling me to say anything else, so I'll just... go...
> 
> Have a good day and see ya next chap'!


	3. One step at a time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get those legs shaking shall we?

“Why can’t I just walk around already?” Kit whined, bouncing a pen on her knee.

 

Toriel chuckled. “Because your legs aren’t strong enough yet, although you are making much progress.”

 

“But come on Tori, you said yourself I didn’t react well to healing magic! Bordel-”

 

“Language my child!”

 

“Sorry, sorry. But still, isn’t there _anything_ else I can do to heal faster?”

 

No, there wasn’t. This wasn’t the first time this conversation had happened, and it sounded more like a broken record by now. Massages, exercises, healing sessions, even monster food once Toriel was cleared on Kit’s allergies “Just fish and seafood as far as I know.” the healing process was somewhat slowed down by reasons unknown to both Kit and Toriel.

 

And while Kit prided herself for being patient and being able to occupy herself for long periods of times, there is only so much drawing and music listening one can take before getting antsy.

 

Two weeks.

 

Two fucking weeks of fucking bed rest, dotted with short sessions of physical rehabilitation focused on either her legs’ strength or her right arm’s dexterity.

 

At least she wasn’t as shy with Toriel as she had been two weeks prior. The monster, bless her SOUL, had taken her awkward looks as a ‘I don’t know how to deal with monsters’ instead of ‘you’re supposed to be a video game character.’ Kit had only really started opening up a few days after waking up, when it had become clear enough that she wouldn’t wake up from some fever induced dream in the nearest hospital.

 

Now, both women often stayed in Kit’s room, the human drawing in her thankfully Undertale-free sketchbook, which was a shame really, because drawing short skeletons was a real stress relief. The pages were instead slowly filling up with Daleks, TARDISes and Steven Universe characters. Although, Kit did allow herself to draw a nice picture of Toriel’s profile, with an actual photograph as reference. She was currently cross hatching* the shaded zone under Toriel’s horns with a thin black pen.

 

“But perhaps,” Toriel started “we can broaden your exercises. Maybe see if we can put some weight on those legs.”

 

Kit’s eyes shone brighter “Really? You really think I’m ready to start walking again?”

 

Toriel smile “Are you willing to?”

 

“Yes! Oh bordel yes!”

 

“Language my child.”

 

“Sorry Tori.”

 

***cross hatching is a shading technique in drawing where you make an area appear darker by using parallel lines (hatching) and crossing them to give an illusion of tone or shade**

 

* * *

 

Kit’s steps were hesitant, closer to a shuffle. Her legs were trembling even though most of her weight was supported by Toriel’s strong arms. She wasn’t there quite yet, but what should have been months of rehabilitation had been shortened to a mere fortnight thanks to healing magic and monster food.

 

Walking had never felt so freeing. And not to mention _finally_ seeing a room other than the one she had spent over three hundred consecutive hours in.

 

* That's a whole Skyrim playthrough.

 

Still, feeling the carpeted and wooden floors under her feet once more was one of the greatest feelings Kit had had since waking up.

 

*One step at a time Kit.

 

“You are doing wonderful my child. You have made so much progress since you woke up,” Toriel said from behind her, “I don’t even see what had me so worried.”

 

“Because healing magic doesn’t work on me?”

 

The monster hummed

 

“A question for another time I suppose.”

 

“Yeah, I guess. But isn’t it, you know, worrying?”

 

“If it becomes too much for us to handle, I will see that you get to meet a specialist in matters of magic and souls.”

 

* Sans? Alphys?

* G45T3R?

* Wait what?

 

Kit’s face scrunched up for a moment, pensive. Thoughts going a mile a minute. Leaving the Ruins would help her in the long run, and meeting the rest of the UNDERTALE cast was really tempting, but it also meant leaving Toriel and the safety of her home behind.

 

And her pie.

That pie was almost worth the pain.

 

Almost.

 

But even if she wanted to, Kit would have to be able to walk on her own before even thinking of crossing the doors leading to Snowdin’s winter wonderland.

 

“... Fine.”

 

* Let go.

* One thing at a time.

 

* One thing at a time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Handy dandy little translation guide
> 
> Bordel => a mess when used figuratively, or a brothel when said literally or as an expletive. Get used to it, 'cause you're going to see it often!
> 
> ___
> 
> Greetings my child. This is Toriel. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. If you have any question or comment about the story, please make sure to put them in the space below. Flamant Vert really likes to hear of you. Also, If you wish to see more of her, do feel free to visit her Tumblr at https://flamand-vert.tumblr.com/
> 
> Flamant is also in the process of building an AU, based on Fey and Fair folks. If you wish to hear more about it, please do visit her blog, alright?


End file.
